


Married Man

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson learns something new about his girlfriend.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Married Man

It wasn’t often that Colson read articles, in fact he never did. It was something he learned after a few years of being in the industry, but he couldn’t help but click this one. 

**Actress Y/N Admits To Sleeping With An Undisclosed Married Man**

_ Last night actress Y/N, 30, was hosting another one for her streams with some friends, when the group decided to play Never have I ever.  _

_ The friends that appeared were: Halsey (26), Ross Butler (30), and a few others that are close friends of the actresses.  _

_ A few rounds into the game, someone said, “never have I ever slept with someone who is married.” There was a pause and they were about to continue when Y/N took a shot. It seems that none of her friends knew.  _

_ Y/N claims that she hadn’t known at that time that he was married, but when she found out, she asked him about it, and he told her that his wife and him were separated. When a childhood friend asked for some details that were NSFW, Y/N did say that him being around a decade older probably had something to do with how good he was in bed. _

_ We don’t know who this mystery ex-lover is, but we are dying to find out. _

Colson snorts, finishing the article, a link to her stream from last night appearing at the bottom. “Sleeping with married men, know huh?” 

“One married man.” She corrects, setting her phone down on the nightstand and turning to face him. “You watched the stream?” 

“Read an article.” He eyes her for a few seconds, “did you really sleep with some guy who was already married?” 

“Yep.” 

“And you didn’t know?” 

“Oh, I knew.” She grins at his expression. “Him and his wife decided to separate for a while, they were going through a tough time, they both agreed that if they did end up sleeping with other people there would be no hard feelings. And that if someone started seeing someone else in a more than casual manner, they would talk about getting legally separated.” 

His eyebrows are raised. “You sure know a lot about what was going on with them.” 

“I’m friends with them, have been friends with them.” 

“Does the wife know?” 

She nods, “it wasn’t that big of deal, besides all three of us knew beforehand that I found him attractive since we had first met.” 

“You surprise me more and more everyday.” 

“I have to keep you on your toes.” Y/N whispers, before kissing him. 

After they’ve both settled back down, watching the movie they had decided to give a try despite all of the crap reviews, Colson speaks again. 

“Are they famous? Like do I know them?”

“Why do you want to know?” 

He shrugs, “I’m curious, besides you know every famous person I’ve been with. Time to return the favor.” He nudged her.

She sighs but nods. 

“So they’re both famous?” 

“Husband more than the wife.” 

“Do I know them?” 

Y/N frowns, “you know him, but I think you’ve only met her in passing.” 

“Is he a musician?” 

“He is.” 

He frowns, trying to come up with some sort of guess or question. Seeing him struggle, she decides to help him out. 

“You wouldn’t have known it, but you were around him when he was separated, they only told close friends and family, you had met him before that, but…” 

“When was this exactly?” 

“The separation?” When he nods, she frowns. “It was like January of 2018 to mid-March of the same year.” 

When his frown deepens and he doesn’t say anything, she gives him one more hint. “Last hint, you knew he was going through a really hard time in late 2017 to early 2018.” 

Y/N can see when the answer hits him, his mouth falling open and eyes growing wide. “Oh my god. With?” When she nods, he forces himself to blink. 

“How? Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know.” 

She laughs, knowing that it’s a lie from the look he’s giving her. 

“Aren’t we having dinner with them tomorrow?” 

“Yep.” 

“Didn’t you say it was a family dinner?” Another thing suddenly hits him, “oh my god, that explains the looks he was giving you the last time he was over here. You minx, he still thinks about you sometimes!” 

She shrugs, “makes sense. And yes it is a family dinner.” She doesn’t elaborate why exactly it makes sense for him to still look at her like that on occasion. 

“So you fuck family?” 

She nudges him lightly, “would you rather I fuck them instead of you.” 

“No, what did I say? Didn’t I say something about how great your family is?” He smiles at her. 

She rolls her eyes, but the smile on her lips gives away that she didn’t actually mind what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses on who I'm talking about?


End file.
